Esconder un crimen
by Nyirvis M'erri
Summary: Una menor mata a un hombre y la trama consiste en esconder este crimen en el cual cada vez habrá más cómplices.


Vi el pánico en su mirada. Abrió mucho los ojos y no quitaba el ojo de encima del cuerpo.

-¿Qué has hecho?- consiguió articular esta pregunta con la voz ronca y entrecortada.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o sólo mirarás?- me miró fijamente. Yo sabía que estaba muy asustado pero se acababa de convertir en cómplice y me tenía que ayudar.

-¿Está mu…?

-¿Muerto? Sí, ¿no ves la sangre que ha perdido? Es imposible que siga vivo. De todas formas, si sigue vivo habrá que rematarle, ¿no crees?- me miró horrorizado por mi frialdad. Yo también estaría aterrorizada pero ya tendría un momento más tarde para eso, ahora tenía que deshacerme del cuerpo.

-¡Tendrías que ir a la policía!- gritó de golpe. Me señaló con dedo acusador pero yo no dije nada, solamente me apoyé en la pared usando la pala con la que había golpeado violentamente la cabeza del muerto de bastón.- No vas a ir, ¿verdad? ¡Le has matado! Si le cuentas a la policía porqué lo has hecho seguro que no te harán nada, pero debes ir a la policía…- y sus palabras murieron. Resoplé, exasperada, sentía el pánico a punto de apoderarse de mí y lo tenía que evitar, no era momento de perder la cabeza.

-¡¿Pero tú te oyes?! ¡No te crees ni tus propias palabras, sabes perfectamente que me encerrarían a un centro para menoreas hasta la mayoría de edad y luego seguro que conseguirían meterme en la cárcel hasta que me salieran arrugas!- chillé muy fuerte por la tensión del momento, realmente estaba perdiendo la calma. Respiré fondo.- Nadie va a ir a la policía, tú me vas a ayudar- quiso replicarme pero yo le interrumpí- He dicho que me vas a ayudar y que nadie irá a la policía. Vamos a deshacernos del cuerpo, si no hay cuerpo no hay crimen, ¿está claro? Y tú me vas a ayudar, te has convertido en cómplice.

Me miró fijamente un rato y luego buscó con la mirada posibles escapatorias: en el salón hay dos puertas, una que da al recibidor y otra que da a un despacho. Yo estaba al lado de la del recibidor y por la del despacho no había escapatoria posible. Las ventanas tenían barrotes en la planta baja dónde nos encontrábamos, así que tampoco se podía salir por ellas. Al verse atrapado dentro una situación tan tensa perdió la razón.

-¡Esto es una locura! ¡Yo no soy tu cómplice, estás loca de remate! ¡Le has matado! ¡Te voy a entregar a la policía! ¡Asesina!- por un momento temí que alguien más pudiera oír los gritos pero, en teoría, estábamos solos en la casa y la casa estaba alejada de la ciudad. Para hacerle callar alcé la pala ensangrentada y con ella golpeé un mostrador de figuritas de cristal. El ruido y la destroza fueron abrumadores. Se calló de golpe con un grito ahogado y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Esperé unos largos segundos para calmar el ambiente.

-¿Acaso no tenía motivos para hacer lo que he hecho?- mi voz fue suave y triste- Sabes perfectamente que los tenía.- volví a dejar unos segundos de silencio para que fuera asimilando los hechos- ¿Crees que merezco lo que me ha hecho este cadáver? ¿Crees que merezco ir a la cárcel? ¡¿Crees que me van a creer?! ¡Sabes que no!- levanté la mirada y la fijé en la suya, se me caían las lágrimas.- Confío en ti, no quiero que me denuncies, quiero que me ayudes a enterrar todos esos recuerdos y quiero que me ayudes a hacer desaparecer este cuerpo y quiero… quiero que me ayudes a tener una vida normal. – él también lloraba. Volví a callarme unos diez segundos más para que mis palabras le afectaran más.- Sabes que no soy una asesina…

Respiró hondo cerrando los ojos y me miró otra vez. Miró el muerto con expresión de asco y me volvió a mirar.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con el muerto?- Sonreí de alivio, no estaba sola en el asesinato.

Solté la pala y ésta cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Volvía a tener el control y eso me hacía sentir segura.

-Hay que hacer desaparecer el cuerpo, nadie puede encontrarlo. Recuerda que sin cuerpo no hay delito, también habrá que hacer desaparecer la sangre y eso es más complicado.- expliqué eso mientras rodeaba un sofá para evitar pasar cerca del muerto y situarme al lado de mi cómplice.

-¿Lo quemamos?- me miró. Estaba muy tranquilo, supuse que era porqué yo aparentaba estarlo; él siempre me consideró una persona muy inteligente y calculadora, en realidad siempre ha sido cosa de tener suerte.

-Eso había pensado, pero es muy grande.- señalé el cadáver con una mano. Me sorprendía estar hablando de qué hacer con un cadáver que yo misma había asesinado con tanta tranquilidad. Ante mi comentario él resopló y se acercó a un mueble dónde se guardan los licores y se sirvió algo ofreciéndome a mi también- No, soy menor, no puedo beber.- en su rostro se formó una expresión de rabia pero en lugar de responderme bebió. Suspiré para mis adentros, me dije a mi misma que me controlara pues no estaba en situación de ser desagradable.- Deberíamos descuartizarlo.

-¡¿Qué?!- se atragantó y empezó a toser. No dije nada, estaba pensando cómo descuartizarle sin que manchara mucho el suelo.- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! Creo que esto te ha afectado demasiado, ¿no es mejor ir a la policía? Escucha, Lucía…- hice un gesto con la mano para que se callara.

-Me has dicho que me ayudarías, ¿me vas a dejar sola?- me encaré a él- Es muy grande para quemarlo entero sin que llame mucho la atención, tenemos que descuartizarle. A mi tampoco me gusta la idea pero hay que hacerlo así.

Como él no tenía una solución mejor y ya me había prometido sin necesidad de palabras que me ayudaría aceptó hacer lo que yo decía. Ciertamente todo aquello era una locura pero yo no veía otra solución viable.


End file.
